Blue Alert
by UnfinishedFanfic
Summary: An exploration of Miki and Kozue and their relationship, after Utena's disappearance. R&R appreciated


It had been a long school day for him; first his usual classes at the University, then fencing with Juri and the rest of the club. Student Council meeting after that and then personal tutoring with Tsuwabuki , soon to be Student Council secretary.

While it had been a usual busy day, he had been grateful to get his full lunch hour to himself and he had taken the opportunity to get a bit of playing in. Unfortunately he left his music notes in the room and was forced to go get it, because only he – the genius he was- would leave his statistics assignment in that book.

When he got to the room he saw that the door was propped open with his notebook, the cover warped from this ritual being repeated time and time again.

_Kozue in the music room.. _ he thought to himself. _ What a surprise…_

Sticking to his usual tactic, he eased the book slowly out the crack of the door almost managed to turn around from the door. The piano playing he heard, however had other plans for him. His neck snapped around hard and in some small part of his soul he prayed that it was her. The tone was right for her playing after all, seductive and slow with flourishes in the lulls of the melody.

He opened the door slowly to keep from startling her and for a moment he wished he'd slammed the door open.

His rapt baby blues were fixed to his sister lying atop the piano. Uniform blouse was barely on her slim frame, one button away from being completely open - the fabric draped in such a way that made her look more the harlot than if she had been naked. Hell, even the tie dangling accentuated the swell of her rapidly developing breasts.

Kozue, like this, was something Miki had never directly seen and he had prayed that he would never have to. Still, despite the sudden lack of air in the room, he kept his face cold as he could manage and his gaze away from her directly. In his peripheral vision she moved and his gaze moved to meet her form - instantly regretting the reflexes honed from hours of practice.

Her eyes were dark and wanting, staring down at her piano player. She caressed her musician's face and began humming a little. Leaning over the piano keys to kiss her newest conquest, her eyes flicked up.

And there they were, the little princely musician and the whore. Disappointment and something much more unpleasant warred within him and for a second his scowl matched the one she usually wore when approached with yet another reprimand.

She smirked at him, a nasty smirk that by all rights should have revealed fang. Her hair was messier than usual and her dusk blue eyes were full of triumph. He swore in the back of his mind as he realized that she had seen him come in, known that he had been failing to avoid looking at her.

_But yes, she always did like to make me upset…_he thought.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and seemed to shift even closer to her partner for the evening. Her lips came into clear view and she mouthed words at him.

_Caught me, Miki?_

Her piano player began to turn his head and Miki felt sick, his stomach and his heart skipping. Quickly, Kozue grabbed the musician's eyes back to her own. He watched as she leaned in to complete her intended kiss for her companion and bit his lip to keep from making a noise.

Her eyes flicked up from her prey, watching and Miki had a hard time keeping his thoughts straight. Instinct told him to keep still, knowing that she might lose interest if he didn't react. Her eyes narrowed with amusement and something in him snapped.

It had been a year since he'd seen this look on her face - he knew but something was wrong in the way his thoughts tried to play the information. They'd talked but she became her usual moody self whenever it had come to the subject of what had actually happened – her gaze becoming dark and unreadable.

No, it was readable. He just didn't want to admit it.

Quietly he eased out of the room, still unable to turn his gaze from her completely. He flinched at their audible separation and took a breath as quietly as he could. The music picked up and he recognized it. He fought to keep his thought as his sister began to sing.

Her body's twenty stories high  
You try to look away, you try  
But all you want to do is get there first

He had never really heard her sing before and was taken in. Surprised as he is to hear how low her singing voice reaches, he figured it was another cruel joke in their odd bond. She gets to develop an even more striking way to attract the various suitors to her bed and he, yet again, can't speak three words to her without embarrassing himself.

Listening to her siren song, he noticed he had never picked up his book. Shaking his head and sighing to himself, he collected both the scraps and his frame of mind, walking away from the lyrics drifting to follow him.

_**You know how nights like this begin  
**__**The kind of knot your heart gets in**__**  
**__**Any way you turn is going to hurt….**_


End file.
